


Saltysaurus

by seokjinnism



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Dare, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokjinnism/pseuds/seokjinnism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a boring summer night, and four friends decided to get together to have some fun...what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltysaurus

**Author's Note:**

> umm,..uh..Hi(?)
> 
> I'm back with another story. I hope you'll like it.

Saturday; 10:00 PM

Tsukishima is just lounging around their house when his phone broke off the silence. He groaned as he waited for a few minutes for the phone to stop ringing. It didn't. Now, it's annoying him. He got up from his comfortable position at the couch and grabbed his phone by the desk. He saw the caller I.D.

His forehead creased at the name displayed.

'Weird Haired Cat'

He decided to answer the call to get it over quickly.

"Yes?," he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Tsukishima, oi, we're coming over your place right now. Hope you don't mind," Kuroo's voice took a little time to register inside Tsukishima's brain for before he could even react, the doorbell has already rung a few times.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath.

Luckily Tsukishima is currently alone at their house since his mother and brother took a trip somewhere. Tsukishima stayed at his very spot, praying that the one ringing the doorbell would just go away or at least burn at his very spot. Sadistic. He knows.

It won't stop, so all he can do is go there, and face whoever is disturbing his supposed to be peaceful night.

He opened the door. 

'oh great'

"Hello Tsukishima, good evening," Kuroo ginned like the cheshire cat.

Tsukishima just raised his eyebrows and made it obvious for the three men outside his house that he's annoyed at them. 

"Tsukki! Good evening!," Bokuto beamed.

"Good evening," Akaashi greeted as well.

"What's so good about the evening if you're going to show up in front of my house at this hour without any consent from me?," Tsukishima greeted back at them.

"Tsukki, it's a summer night. You'll look pathetic if you chose to spend it alone," Bokuto answered.

"Pathetic?," Tsukishima seethed.

"Ohohoho, come on Tsukishima. Won't you at least let us in? It's kinda cold," Kuroo interfered.

"It doesn't concern me since it's your fault for deciding to show up at my house on this hour," Tsukishima said.

"Come on Tsukki, glasses-kun, glasses Tsukki, let us in!," Bokuto persuaded.

Seing that Tsukishima can't do anything to drive away the teens, he finally opened the door wholly to let them in. 

"Don't touch anything," he warned.

He noticed the abundance of shopping bags they are carrying. 

"What's that for?," Tsukishima asked pointing at the suspicious items.

"These are for our fun, tonight," Bokuto whispered to the tall blonde.

"Bokuto-san you're too close," Akaashi finally said something.

"Mou Akaashi, are you jealous?," Bokuto teased.

Akaashi's face was dusted light pink, "Bokuto-san how about that math test you failed last time?," he asked with a straight face.

"Akaarghshi!," Bokuto whined.

They are very very troublesome, and apparently, Tsukishima is slowly repenting and regretting his life decisions. As they were walking towards the living room, he felt someone's arm worming it's way on his shoulders. He looked to his left and saw the cat.

"Hmm?," he asked the black haired man.

"What? Am I not allowed to?," he answered.

Tsukishima ignored him and sat with everyone at the living room.

Now that he had a good look at the males, he's kinda impressed on how good looking they are even though they're just in their casual clothes.

"So? What's this 'fun' you guys prepared?," hearing the question, they took out a couple of sodas, beers, and chips out of the shopping bags.

"We'll play truth or dare," Bokuto announced.

The owl and cat smiled, Akaashi looked like he's dead, and Tsukishima(?), well he looks salty as ever.

They started the truth or dare, the first one is Akaashi. Bokuto grinned at this.

"Akaashi, truth or dare?," Kuroo snickered at his question.

"I'd choose dare," Akaashi answered. Kuroo's grin widen, so as Bokuto's. 

"I dare you to sit on Tsukishima's lap for 30 seconds," he said. The owl's jaw dropped at the dare, Tsukishima looked mortified, and Akaashi just stood up and carried on with the dare.

After 20 minutes of embarrassing dares and truths later...

Everyone is mostly half drunk and half alright. They are down to the last dare, Akaashi declared.

It's Tsukishima's turn now.

"Tsukki! Truth or dare?," Bokuto asked. Before Kei could even answer, Kuroo cut him off. 

"You can't choose truth anymore, since you've been choosing it ever since we started playing," Kuroo said.

Tuskiishima just sighed and nodded wanting everything to be over. Bokuto grinned.

"I dare you to wear a dinosaur costume or a onesie," Kei looked like a tomato.

"What if I don't have any?," Tsukishima asked, sounding nervous.

"Like I said, you've been choosing truth the entire time, and we've asked you this question before. And you said yes," Kuroo explained.

Tsukishima is shocked. He thought the alcohol would down any of his answers. 

"Go on dinosaur, go change into your natural self," Bokuto teased. Tsukishima's kinda mad now. He stood up and went to his mother's room. She gave it to him as a gift last christmas, but he never even once wore it. This will be the first time. 

He took the rude object from his mother's drawer. To be honest, it's not really a dinosaur costume but a dinosaur onesie. Well, whatever. He put it on. Dang it's short for him. The legs reaches up to his thighs. He looks silly, really. He went out of the room and into the living room. He hung his head low, to hide his embarrassed face. He tried to make eye contact with everyone, but quickly turned away.

He heard someone squeal. Probably the owl.

"Tsukki! You're so cute," Bokuto hugged the dinosaur.

Kuroo is fast to react, quickly prying off the owl from his adorable dinosaur. Akaashi caught the owl and lightly hit him at the forehead. 

"Bokuto-san, you deserved it," Akaashi said.

"Nee, Tsukishima, I never thought you could be this adorable," Kuroo whispered as he kissed him at the cheeks.

Tsukishima blushed at this. Damn this cat. 

"Kuroo-san, stop it," Tsukishima tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Ohoho? Look who's blushing like a tomato," he teased.

Tsukishima blushed ten fold at this. 

"Cute," he grinned.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto. Their eyes met, and everything else around them drown at the atmosphere between the two. Akaashi blushed, and so is Bokuto. Akaashi started to lean down on Bokuto, and Bokuto moved to meet Akaashi's lips halfway.

But before this can happen.

"Gross," 

Is the word Tsukishima dropped at the silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you liked it.'
> 
>  
> 
> keep being awesome...love you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> love, mysticaall


End file.
